mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fluttershy setzt sich durch
Für die gleichnamige Episode der siebten Staffel siehe 'Fluttershy setzt sich durch (Staffel 7)'' '''Fluttershy setzt sich durch ist die neunzehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie und die fünfundvierzigste der Serie. Nachdem Fluttershy es leid ist, für andere Ponys den Fußabtreter zu spielen, belegt sie bei Iron Will einen Selbstbehauptungskurs. Inhalt Haustierfütterung In Fluttershys Hütte ist Essenszeit und allen Tieren schmeckt das Fertigfutter, bis Auf Angel. Fluttershy versucht es darauf mit einem einfachen Gurkensalat. Doch nein, es muss ein Spezialfeinschmeckersalat sein wie er im Buche steht, das er ihr zeigt. Als Fluttershy versucht, ihm doch noch die Gurken schmackhaft zu machen, setzt es eine Backpfeife. Fluttershy beugt sich und geht die Zutaten zu hohlen. Fluttershy der Hufabtreter Wenig Später hat Fluttershy auf dem Ponyville Markt das meiste schon bekommen doch dann gibt es am Sparglestand Schwierigkeiten weil ihr dauernd andere Zuvorkommen die sie teilweise nicht richtig wahrnehmen. Fluttershy versucht dem Konflikt auszuweichen, indem sie rückwärts von Dannen zieht. Zufällig sind auch Rarity und Pinkie Pie auf dem Markt. Sie versuchen ihrer Freundin klar zu machen, dass sie sich nicht wie ein Fußabtreter behandeln lassen darf. In der Zwischenzeit kauft Poindexter, das letzte Bündel Spargel. Das Übernimmt Rarity und flirtet ihm den Spargel ab. Als nächstes braucht Fluttershy Tomaten. Klaglos will sie schon den vollen Preiszahlen da schreitet Pinkie ein die meint das die Tomaten keine Zwei Bits währt sind, weil nicht Spitzenklasse. Pinkie schafft es Roma auszutricksen und so nur einen Bit zu zahlen. Die letzte Zutat für den Salat ist eine Kirsche. Doch am Stand ist nur noch eine übrig. Fluttershy erklärt dem Verkäufer das sie die Kirsche dringend braucht, doch Stadt ihr zu helfen will er seinen Vorteil daraus ziehen und verlangt zehn Bits. Nun versucht es Fluttershy ihren Freundinnen nach zu tun, indem sie mit dem Verkäufer zunächst flirtet und dann feilscht. Aber da kommt sie selber durcheinander und der Preis klettert auf zwanzig Bits. Da ziehen Rarity und Pinke ziehen sie vom Stand weg um schlimmeres zu verhindern. daraufhin kommt ein anderes Pony und kauft die Kirsche für zwei Münzen. Iron Will Zurück in ihrer Hütte macht Fluttershy den Salat eben ohne Kirsche , doch Angel lässt nicht mit sich reden und schmeißt sowohl den Salat als auch Fluttershy aus dem Haus. Letztere landet auf dem Briefkasten und beklagt sich darüber, dass sie nun wirklich „ein Fußabtreter“ sei. Da landet ein Prospekt über einen Selbstbehauptungskurs auf ihrem Kopf, und sie beschließt, daran teilzunehmen. Fluttershy begibt sich zum Heckenlabyrinth, in dem die Vorstellung stattfindet. Sie versucht einen Platz in der ersten Reihe zu ergattern, wird dort aber von den anderen Ponys hinausgeworfen. Aus der hinteren Reihe beobachtet sie dann den dramatischen Auftritt des Miontaurus Iron Will. Er verspricht, dass jedes Pony, das seinem Rat folgt, ein selbstbewusstes Pony wird. Er bietet für sein Seminar sogar eine hundertprozentige Zufriedenheitsgarantie an, bei der nur zu bezahlen braucht, wer vollkommen zufrieden ist. Um zu beweisen, dass jeder mit seinen Methoden zurechtkommt, fragt Iron Will nach einem Freiwilligen und sucht sich auf Rat seiner Assistenzziege Fluttershy aus. Als sie schüchtern die Bühne betritt, verstellt ihr ein Ziegenbock absichtlich den Weg. Iron Will fragt nach ihrer Reaktion und und weist ihre Vorschläge z.B. auf Zehenspitzen an ihm vorbeizugehen zurück, indem er seine bevorzugte Methode präsentiert: sich nichts gefallen lassen. Er schnippst Fluttershy dem Ziegenbock entgegen so dass sie ihn umstößt. Fluttershy entschuldigt sich zunächst, aber der Minotaurus unterbricht sie sofort: „Nie entschuldigen, sondern austeilen!“ Wie er das meint, demonstriert er, indem er den Ziegenbock anbrüllt. Fluttershy versucht es ihm halbwegs gleichzutun. Iron Will zeigt sich davon beeindruckt und hört es schon in seiner Kasse klingeln. Er behauptet, dass, wenn seine Methoden sogar bei „diesem schüchternen Pony funktionieren“, sie auch bei allen andern Ponys funktionieren würden. Fluttershy hört die Menge jubeln und das Seminar fängt an zu fruchten. Die neue Fluttershy Am nächsten Tag hat sich Fluttershy vorgenommen diesen Anzupacken und trifft vor der Tür den Gärtner Mr. Greenhooves, der ihre Petunien über wässert. Sie macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass die Petunien immer zu viel Wasser bekämen, doch lässt er sich nicht reinreden. Darauf klemmt Fluttershy den Gartenschlauch ab, so dass sich das Wasser staut. Als Mr. Greenhooves verwirrt in die Spritzdüse schaut, lässt sie den los, und das gestaute Wasser spritzt ihm ins Gesicht. Nun gesteht er ein, dass die Blumen wohl doch genug Wasser bekommen hätten. Fluttershy ist von ihrem Erfolg überwältigt. Wenig Später ist Fluttershy in Ponyville und kommt auf eine enge Brücke die von zwei beladenen Abfallkarren versperrt. Die Zugponys Cherry Berry und Bon Bon tratschen gerade miteinander und ignorieren Fluttershys Bitte, den Weg freizumachen. Da verpasst Fluttershy den Karren einen Tritt, so dass sich der Abfall über die beiden tratschenden Ponys entlädt. Die nun zur Seite gehen. Kurz darauf reiht sich Fluttershy in die Warteschlange im Nascheckchen ein. Da Drängelt sich Shoeshine vor, die so tut als wen nichts passiert wäre. Da weist Fluttershy sie dermaßen energisch zurecht das sich auch alle anderen hinter ihr anstellen. Pinkie und die zufällig auch anwesende Rarity sind von der „Neuen Fluttershy“ beeindruckt. Pinkie bemerkt, dass sie stolz wie Pink Punch auf die neue Fluttershy sei, bietet ihr ein Glas Punsch an und bricht in Gelächter aus. Fluttershy fasst das aber als Beleidigung auf, entgegnet und schüttet Pinkie den Punsch ins Gesicht. Im Hinausgehen ruft Fluttershy nach einem Taxi, aber ein anderes Pony besetzt den Platz. Das lässt sich Fluttershy nicht gefallen und vertrimmt den Platzräuber nach Strich und Faden. Rarity und Pinkie Pie kommen überein, dass die Verhaltensänderung von Fluttershy einige Probleme verursachen könnte. Das Monster Am Folge Tag strotzt Fluttershy vor Selbstbewusstsein. Als sie sieht das ihr Postbote die falsche Post gebracht hat Knüfpt sie ihn sich vor. Doch statt seine Entschuldigung anzunehmen stopft sie ihn in einen Briefkasten. Auf dem Rückweg wird Fluttershy von einem Tourist nach dem Weg zum Ponyville-Turm gefragt. Als Fluttershy ihm antworten will, fällt ihr ein Brief, den sie dem Postboten zuvor abgenommen hat, aus dem Mund und landet in einer Pfütze. Leider macht sie dafür den Tourist verantwortlich und schleudert ihn weg. Zu seinem Glück landet er in einem Strohhaufen in der Nähe des Turms. Entsetzt haben Pinkie und Rartiy das mit angesehen und versuchen, Fluttershy klar zu machen, dass sie in ihrer neuen Art, sich selbst zu behaupten, zu weit geht. Diese weigert sich jedoch, zur ihrer alten, freundlichen Persönlichkeit zurückzukehren und macht ihre Freundinnen so fertig das sie unter Tränen davon Laufen. Jetzt sieht Fluttershy ihr Wut verzerrtes Gesichts in einer Pfütze und erkannt dass sie ein Monster ist. Nein heißt Nein Am nächsten Tag gehen Rarity und Pinkie Pie zu Fluttershys Hütte und sehen, dass Fenster und Türen mit Holzbrettern zugenagelt sind. Als sie anklopfen bittet Fluttershy, die gerade von Angel an einen Stuhl gefesselt wird, zu gehen, bevor sie ihnen erneut wehtun kann. Fluttershy verspricht, nie wieder herauszukommen, Pinkie Pie und Rarity versichern ihr jedoch, dass Iron Will daran schuld ist und dass es bessere Methoden gibt, sich durchzusetzen. In diesem Momment taucht der Minotaurus auf. Er hat von Fluttershys Wandel gehört und kommt nun um das Honorar für sein Seminar einzufordern. Rarity versucht, ihn mit ihrem Charme zu beschwichtigen. Er geht darauf jedoch nicht ein, sondern wirft sie über einen Felsvorsprung in ein Gebüsch. Pinkie Pie behauptet dann, dass Fluttershy gar nicht zu Hause wäre, und dass sie einen ganzen Tag benötigen würden, um sie zu finden. Er entgegnet, dass er ihnen nur einen halben Tag Frist einräume. Pinkie versucht ihn auszutricksen doch wittert Iron Lunte. Doch da hört man Fluttershy deutlich niesen und Iron Will wirft Pinkie in eine Schlammgrube. Nun stellt sich Fluttershy dem Minotaurus und verweigert zum allgemeinen Erstaunen die Bezahlung. Als Iron Will darüber in Rage gerät, erklärt sie ihm, dass sie mit seiner Leistung nicht zu 100% zufrieden sei, und er ihr versprochen habe, dass sie dann nichts zu bezahlen brauche. Der verblüffte Trainer versucht, mit ihr zu verhandeln, gibt aber schließlich nach, als sie ihrer Weigerung mit den Worten „nein heißt nein“ Nachdruck verleiht. Enttäuscht, sich aber an sein Wort haltend, zieht Iron Will sich schließlich zurück, wobei er aber denkt, dass er aus Fluttershys Worten einen neuen Merkspruch bauen kann. Rarity und Pinkie Pie sind froh darüber, wie Fluttershy sich gegenüber Iron Will durchsetzen konnte, ohne ihre wahre Persönlichkeit dabei aufzugeben. Die Freundinnen versöhnen und umarmen sich. Wer ist der Boss? Fluttershy schreibt Prinzessin Celestia, dass es für ein schüchternes Pony schwierig sein kann, sich durchzusetzen, weil der Versuch dazu führen kann, dass man sich selbst nicht mehr ausstehen kann. Man kann jedoch auch lernen, selbstbewusst zu sein, ohne sich dabei in dieser Weise zu verändern. mit dieser neuen Erkenntnis gelingt es ihr auch den verzogenen Angel zur Vernunft und zu einen einfachen Salat zu bringen. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Die Episode enthält viele Klangelemten aus der "The Lonely Man Theme" aus der Fernsehserie Der Unglaubliche Hulk von 1978. *Z. 04:06: Pinkie wechselt in einem Zwist plötzlich die Seite und kann sich so durchsetzte, wie es Bugs Bunny in den Looney Toons Cartoons häufig tut. *Z. 06:40: Fluttershys Text „ Celestia ist meine Zeugin, ich werde nicht länger ein Fußabtreter sein!“, Ist ein angepasstes Zitat aus dem Film Vom Winde verweht von 1939. *Z. 06:46: Das Iron Wills Seminar in einem Labyrinth stattfindet ist eine Anspielung auf die Legende des Minoteurus, der wegen seiner Gefährlichkeit in einem Labyrinth gefangen war. *Z. 07:13: Die Musik bei Iron Wills Auftritt beim Seminar ähnelt dem Song "Eye of the Tiger" von Survivor. *Z. 07:19: Iron Wills Posen ist eine Parodie auf den Profiwrestler Hulk Hogan. *Z. 08:00: Iron will redet in der Dritten Person von sich wie es Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson tut. Navboxen en:Putting Your Hoof Down pl:Putting Your Hoof Down Kategorie:Zweite Staffel Kategorie:Doppelter Titel